The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! (Genderswap)
Cast * Captain Hero - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Foxxy Love - Hercules * Spanky Ham - Peppa Pig * Xandir P. Whifflebottom - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Toot Braunstein - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Ling-Ling - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Wooldoor Sockbat - Joy (Inside Out) * Princess Clara - Zak Young (Ferngully) * Jew Producer - Harley Quinn (DC Superhero Girls) * Suck My Taint Girl - Lou (UglyDolls) * Network Head - Vexus (My Life As a Teenage Robot) * Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady - Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) * Make-A-Point Wizard - Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) * Molly the Corpse - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Jew Son - Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth - The Contessa (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) * King of The Land - The Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) * Barney Rubble - * Betty Rubble - * Bamm-Bamm - * Dino - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Pterodactyl - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Rhino Guards - * Network Head's Wife - * Sasha - * Henry Wilkenson - * Smurfette - * Brainy Smurf - * Hefty Smurf - * Smurfs - * Red-Haired Princess - * Old Woman - * Jew Producer's Wife - * Eddie - * Wile E Coyote - * Roadrunner - * Suck My Taint Members - The Spy Girls (UglyDolls) * Cow - * Hillary Clinton - Judge Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Raptor With An Erection - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Sexual/Religious Crab - T.R. Chula (An American Tale) and Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) * Green Lizard - * Purple Iguana - * Toaster - * Sausage Girl - * Donut Boy - * Toilet Paper Cop - * Poop Thief - * Illuninati - * Abraham Lincoln's Ghost - * Baby Turtle - * Lips With Hands - * Man and Bird On Telephone Pole - * Penis With Eye - * Uncle Sam - * Tornado of Foxxy's Babies - * Make-A-Point Land Citizens - * Bedrock Bartender - * Prehistoric Worm Dildo - * Cavepeople - * Mrs. Wilkenson - * Molly's Family - Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Captain Hero Hercules.png|Hercules as Foxxy Love Peppa Pig.png|Peppa Pig as Spanky Ham Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Xandir P. Whifflebottom Bendy.png|Bendy as Toot Braunstein Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Ling-Ling Joy about shortcut.png|Joy as Wooldoor Sockbat Zak Young.jpg|Zak Young as Princess Clara Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn as Jew Producer Lou (UglyDolls).png|Lou as Suck My Taint Girl Vexus.jpg|Vexus as Network Head Mr Darkseid DCAU.png|Darkseid as Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady Profile art - Moanica.jpg|Moanica D'Kay as Make-A-Point Wizard Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Molly the Corpse Darby in My Friends Tigger and Pooh.jpg|Darby as Jew Son Contessa Artwork3.png|The Contessa as Giant Who Shits In His Own Mouth OffWithHerHead-SW.png|The Queen of Hearts as King of The Land Ali.PNG|Ali as Dino Elsa (Dinosaur).png|Elsa as Pterodactyl Spy Girls.png|The Spy Girls as Suck My Taint Members ClaudeFrollo.png|Judge Frollo as Hillary Clinton Shenzi001.png|Shenzi as Raptor With An Erection T-R-Chula.png|T.R. Chula Beetle thumbelina.jpg|and Berkeley Beetle as Sexual/Religious Crab Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! Spoofs Category:The Drawn Together Movie Spoofs Category:Drawn Together Spoofs